Marry Me
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Pitch now asks Rozlin(Dreamwalker) to marry him will she say yes. rated m for later chapters. Over coming fear, and rebirth are the first and second stories to this over coming fear being the first story so to know whats really going on you'll have to read those sorry i didn't post this sooner and there will be another one to follow this one thank you
1. Chapter 1

Marry me

A year has pasted since Roz was reborn into Dreamwalker. She had learn a lot from both Pitch and Sandy. And since Pitch had the nightmares and Sandy had the dreams. She would control the daydreams. She had sand like Pitch and sandy only it was a purplish black with a touch of silver. And in giving people the daydreams she inspired them to be creative and make new drawings or stories from them. One night when she was out with Sandy helping him with his dreams Pitch had paid a visit to the pole as North gathered the other guardians.  
Pitch thanked everyone for coming and got down to business . " I want to ask Dream to marry me." All the guardians fell silent. " I know I haven't been very nice over the centuries." " Got that right mate!" " Anyway I would like to ask her tonight. Sandy already knows this." " Oh so that's why he asked her for help tonight." " Yes Jack, and I would like to put some of the past behind us. Now don't get me wrong I'm still going to give people nightmares, But probably not as much." " So what your trying to say here Pitch is lets be friends." said North. " For my Dream's sake yes." The guardians looked at each other than back at Pitch. Tooth spoke up " And Sandy is ok with this?" He nodded " Look talk it over and see what you think, I'm giving the best offer I can Being the nightmare king. I mean you can really excepted me to just give up giving nights mares and scaring people do you?" The guardians left the room to talk things over. After about 15-20 minuets they came back in. North extended his hand " Pitch Black you have deal!" They shook hands, and Tooth fluttered over to him " Do you have a ring?" He pulled out a little black box and opened it to reveal an beautiful black and white diamond ring with a black stone in the middle of it that had little sparks in it to make it look like tiny stars twinkling. " Wow mate, your really going to do this!" said Bunny " Yes I love her so much." Pitch said looking at the ring. " I just hope she likes it and she says yes." Tooth took his hand "Pitch that ring is not really my style but I even love it, I'm sure she will to." " Yah and she loves you man she'll say yes." said Jack. " So how you gonna do this ?" Asked Bunny. And Pitch got to work on his idea.  
Later that evening when Sandy and Dream returned to the pole all the lights were out. Dream looked to Sandy And he used his sand to from a ? mark. They walked to the middle " Hello?" called dream... nothing until several candles lit up around her forming a circle and when she looked behind her Sandy was gone. Now she was getting scared. '' S...Sandy ? Where are you?" more light caught her eye and she turned toward it more candles lit a path way and out of the darkness stepped Pitch wearing his best robes. He had a creepy grin on his face and a strange look in his eyes that made Dream back up inshore of what he would do. ( Had he gone mad, is he going to hurt her?) All these thought raced in her mind. Pitch walked slowly to her. Step by step as he got closer ( Oh he looks like he's going to kill me) her mind screamed. As she tried to run she hit a wall now she was trapped.'' Pitch , Pitch please" she tried and the crazy smirk on his face grew. When he was right in front of her she squeezed her eyes shut waiting in fear for what he was going to do. But nothing ever happened and when she opened her eyes and looked down. There he sat on one knee with a very happy smile now on his face and a twinkle in his eye, he pulled out the small box and opened it. Dream gasped when she saw the ring inside. " Rozlin,Dreamwalker would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked take the ring out of the box. At first she just stood there not believing her eyes. But when he took that for rejection she quickly grabbed him placing a passionate kiss on his lips which he gladly returned. When they parted he asked " So is that a yes?" She nodded " Yes ." And once he placed the ring on her figure all the lights went back on and there stood all the guardians with two thumbs up and congratulating them. Dream just had to laugh they were all in on it." You guys, and you Mr Boogie man. She said giving him another kiss." You had me so scared." " But of course fear is what i do. " so when will the wedding be?" asked Jack. Pitch looked to his love" Well?" She thought " How a bought next Halloween?" Pitch got the biggest smile " Sounds good to me." Now the only thing they had to figure out is who's going to marry them.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch and Dream looked at each other. The thought of who was to marry them never crossed Pitch's mind."North how about you do it?" asked Jack. " No, no I have no authority to do such things." None of them really did and finding a priest was out of the question since no priest would really believe in them. Then North got a great idea. " how about Man in Moon?" They all looked to the opening in the roof. " Will you old friend, Will you marry us?" Pitch asked holding Dream's hand. A beam of moon light fell on them." YES!, Thank you, Thank you old friend!" Now with that out of the way it was time to start planing. Pitch and the boys helped some and the man in the moon put in his opinion from time to time. But it was really Tooth and Dream that did most of it.  
The seasons flew by and soon it was one week away from Halloween. As Bunny, Sandy, North,and Jack helped Pitch with the robes he wanted to ware for the big day. It of course was black but had a dark midnight blue shine in it when the light hit it. And small specks of dream sand curatsey of the Sandman that made it look like a starry night sky. With gold trim. " Ya look great mate." " I never would have thought the boogie man would ever get married." Pitch gave them a big smile and thanked them all for their help. Mean whale at the Tooth palace. Dream stood on a stool in front of a big mirror in her new wedding dress as Tooth put the finishing touches on it. The dress was simller to Pitch's robes Black in color with a midnight blue sheen and again thanks to Sandy some dream sand. But no gold trim. The dress was staples and form fitting yet flowing. Tooth had to admit all though not her style she loved it and was damn proud of her self for the idea of making it a fairy cut at the ends all Dream need was a pair of wings and she'd look just like a night fairy. " Thank you Tooth, this means so much to both me and Pitch." " Oh don't thank me just yet. I have yet to through you a bridal shower." Tooth said with a smile. " What?" " Yep got it all planed out to." Back with the boys. They plans of their own to through Pitch a butcher party. That week flew by and now it was the night before the wedding. Pitch went with the boys to Bunny's warren and Dream went with Tooth and her fairies. Nether group did anything to bad but they all still had fun. And Pitch just couldn't wait till the honey moon. He and Dream had agreed to not have sex till after the wedding and it was killing him. Some night it got so bad he found him self giving into his needs and taking care of it him self. And it got him thinking ( How can women go so long with out sex?, On that matter how did he ever go so long with out it.) He also wondered how the guardians mange with out sex. He'd have to ask them later. But for now it'll have to wait. Tomorrow night was the big night. She will finally be his and his alone. He thought as he watched her sleep before crawling into bed with her.  
This was it tonight was the night! Pitch paced whale he waited" Just a few more moments" He said. " Nereus?" asked Jack and Pitch turned to him with a look that said WHAT DO YOU THINK? " Don't be so nervous mate, ya got a fine she'lla just down the hall waiting to be Mrs Pitch Black." Bunny said coming in the room. " Anyway it's time." The three of them made their way out side. The wedding was taking place at Jacks pound, the trees were beautiful with all the different colors and the night sky was crystal clear and the moon shone so bright it lit up the small clearing. it seemed that this Halloween night was made for this wedding. Now as beautiful as the wedding was it was a small one with only the guardians as the witnesses. Pitch stood at the handmade alter as nervous as can be. Sandy using his sand made an organ and began to play as Dream started to walk down the isle. He gazed at her, she was absolutely gorges in her wedding dress and in stead of a vale she had on a midnight blue cloak that matched her dress. North walked down with her to give her away and Tooth and Bunny walked behind them and Jack stood at Pitch's side as his best man with a few of Tooth's fairies as flower girls. When they got up to the alter North gave her to Pitch then the hole Clearing lit up in a huge beam of moon lit and the saramony began. " I do" Said Pitch putting the ring on Dream's finger." I do." Said Dream placing a black matching ring on Pitch's finger. " Where did you get that?" Pitch whispered and Dream whispered back" Tooth and I went out and found I just had to get it for you." The man in the moon pranced them man and wife and they kissed. Dear god did Pitch miss her taste and rally couldn't wait till tonight. But right now they had a reception to attend.  
At the reception Jack as best man gave a great and funny speech, the food was good and everyone had fun. Pitch And Dream took the dace floor for the first time as husben and wife and danced till their feet hurt. After all was said and done Pitch got on one of his night mares and pulled Dream up so she was riding side satle in his arms and road away with a just married sign and some cans hanging off the back of the mare. ( Thank you Jack ) pitch thought sarcastically as they road off. To start a very much welcome honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

This was it the night Pitch had been waiting for." I'm going to make her scream." He said to him self ( And not because of fear) he thought with a wicked grin. Pitch stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted by the sight of his new wife still in her wedding gown laying in the middle of the bed. Dear god she looked so delicious. He had waited for this night he ignored his instinct to just jumper her and rip off all her cloths,no instead it will be slow oh such sweet torcher. She really had no idea what he was about to do. Pitch slowly walked over and climbed on the bed." I have a gift for you Pitch, But you have to unwrap it." Pitch was a bit confused by this . He didn't see any boxes or anything that could be seen as a gift. Then it hit him,her. With that wicked grin back on his face used his shadows to tie her hands to the head board. And began to undress her. Once he got the dress off his face lit up. Dream had on white lacy bra with matching thong. He never seen those before. She must have bought them for this night. Pitches hands went up to massage her breasts whale he kissed her jaw down her neck and between her breasts then back up. Dream let out a small moan. it was so long since they did this and every touch he made, made her hotter and hotter by the second. pitch him self had been semi hard as soon as he saw her and his need only grew but he had self control and forced himself to focus on what he wanted to do and that was to make her beg and scream . Pitch reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She gasped as the cool air hit her now exposed breasts. Pitch returned to playing with them this time taking one in his mouth. Dream gasped and arched her back to the feeling of his warm mouth and his cold hand on her. pitch stopped and pulled away and Dream whimpered. He took off his cloak and placed kisses all over her body nipping and sucking every now and then. And with her hands still tied up all she could do was shiver and moan as Pitch had his way with her. Pitch got lower and lower till he was at that helm of her panties. He looked up at her and smiled then pulled off her panties with his teeth. He looked down at her then kissed her inner thighs before he began to kiss, suck and tease her most sensitive spot." Oh Pitch,god yes!" she moaned out as his tough did it's magic. She felt her self nearing her end and Pitch knew it. He stopped and pulled away to admire his handy work. There she laid panting, flushed and withering from his touch. by now he was really hard and all he wanted was to plow right in to her like no tomorrow. But not just yet. He continued to tease her until she couldn't take it any more. '' P...Pit...T..take..m.." she tried. " what was that my dear?" she swallowed " TAKE ME NOW!" she screamed out. " But of course my dear, anything you want." He said and kissed before thrusting in her. At first the rhythm was slow and painful it wasn't until Dream begged him to go faster. And so he did little by little he sped up until he was pounding in and out of he. Making her scream his name to the havens with every thrust. Dream screamed his name one last time before she came and came hard. With one finale thrust Pitch came spilling his seed in side her. Before he could claps he pulled out and rolled over bring Dream with him so she laid on his chest. " I love you Mr. Black." "I love you Mrs. Black." And they gave one finale kiss before sleep took them.


	4. Chapter 4

About a three weeks had passed since Pitch and Dream were married and all though that time Pitch just couldn't keep his hands off her. " Their worse than rabbits." said Bunny. But now we find Dream sitting in the bathroom worried. " Oh what do I do? I mean I'm happy but what would Pitch say,...Or do?" Dream had just found out that she was pregnant and she had to talk to some one. So She got up and told Pitch she be at the Tooth palace perhaps Tooth can give her some advice on what to do.  
At the tooth place Tooth was busy with her fairies collecting teeth when Dream came up. " Tooth, hey you got a sec?" " Well not really" But stopped when she noticed the look on Dream's face. She fluttered down to her and in a soft voice " Whats wrong? Did you and Pitch have a fight?" Dream shook her head. " Well then what is it?" Dream leaned over and whispered in Tooth's ear. " Oh, my that's great news !" She said hugging Dream. " Have you told him yet?" " No I'm scared to." "Oh Honey you have to tell him. He loves you so much. Why, I'm sure he'll be so excited about it. He'll baby you for months." " I guess your right. But how to tell him?" Tooth and Dream talked for a whale till Tooth had to get back to work. So Dream left her to her job but promised to come back and let her know how things went.  
Back at Pitch's lyre he had some on unexpected company. North, Jack, Sandy and Bunny stopped by to see how things were going. Pitch all though had been a little more friendly with them was less than pleased when they come by nuanced. Dream stood at the door and took a deep breath.( Ok just tell strate out, like ripping off a band-aid. Just like Tooth said.) She thought and busted open the door. Which stopped the small arguing going on " PITCH I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The room fell sighlent and when she opened hers eyes she hadn't expedited to see the four boys standing there staring at her. Her face went tomato red and she went to back out. But the news just snapped in and North, Jack , Bunny and Sandy gathered around her to congratulate her. But as soon as she saw Pitch just standing there her heart stopped. He did not look to thrilled. But then his shocked face went to one of complete joy and he ran over to her lifting her up and spinning her in the air. After some pats on the back the four guardians left to let Pitch and Dream talk. And talk they did. And soon after Pitch started making preparations for the new baby.  
9 months had passed and Dream couldn't wait as soon as he found out Pitch was hovering over and barely let her do anything. But now he was worse about it and more nerves than Bunny could be since she was due any day now.  
The guardians stopped by almost everyday to see if she need anything. Tooth was now staying over since she would help with the delivery. That night dream was in a peaceful dream that Sandy had given her. when she woke with a sharp pain! She let out a scream that echoed though the whole place and Pitch woke and was right by her side. Tooth came busting in and told one of her fairies to get the others. Tooth pushed Pitch out the door and told him to stay. The other guardians came as quick as they could. " NORTH GET IN HERE!" cried Tooth. North rand with a black bag in his hand.  
A few hours had past and Pitch was growing more worried by the second. He past back and forth and all that could be heard were the blood curtailing screams of pain coming from the other room. Pitch ran to the door ready to bust in. But Bunny stopped him " She'll be alright mate,she's a strong girl." " Yah Bunny's right just try to relax." Sandy gave two thumbs up . But Pitch didn't clam down and Sandy was temped to hit him with some dream sand. Till the screams stopped and cries could be heard. The door opened and out stepped North with blood covering him. Pitch's eyes went wide. But before he could say anything North stepped aside to let him in. He ran right to Dream's side kissing her. And Tooth came up with a little bundle in her arms. She handed it to Pitch. He looked down at it, at her the beautiful baby girl he held in his arms. She had pitch black curly hair and bright blue eyes, with pale skin. The other guardians came in to see the arrival. " awe,she's a beauty." " wow, go job Pitch." Sandy and North patted him on the back. " what are you to going to name her?" asked Tooth. Pitch looked back down at his daughter. "I don't know." and looked to Dream who had a smile on her face. " How about Ebony?" " Ebony?" " Yes it means powers of darkness." " Pitch looked at his daughter again " Hello little Ebony I'm your daddy." Little Ebony looked up at him and grabbed his figure with her tiny hand. After a whale of each guardian seeing and holding little Ebony they left. Pitch and Dream slept with their new baby wrapped in their arms. And that night Pitch had finally got what he wanted all along a family. He looked to the moon and said '' Thank You." the end.


End file.
